


Night Changes

by drivingmishcrazy



Series: Tamily For The Holidays [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Girl On Girl, Lesbian Sex, Smut with a plot, holiday fic, holiday fluff, holiday smut, its Christmas if you squint, pornography that tells a story, there was a plot here somewhere, women having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drivingmishcrazy/pseuds/drivingmishcrazy
Summary: Christmas is on the horizon, Tara and Emily spend a snowy night in keeping each other warm. Will their passion simmer into something lasting, or fizzle out?
Relationships: Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss
Series: Tamily For The Holidays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006872
Kudos: 37





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Super duper smutty, the first in what I hope to make a series of holiday themed Tamily fics

It was a week before Christmas and miracle of miracles, it was snowing in DC.

Emily Prentiss wasn’t a big whiskey drinker, but the vigor with which she downed the amber liquid in her glass made Tara, her companion for the night’s ill-advised endeavors, chuckle. It burned her throat going down and left a warmth in the pit of her stomach when it reached its destination. Emily made a face, and Tara’s chuckling turned into full on laughter.

“You alright there?” Tara said through fits of giggles. 

“Yeah.” Emily replied, shuddering. “God, how do you  _ drink  _ this stuff on a regular basis?”

“Years of practice.” The other woman teased, lifting her own glass to her lips. “Although, I’d rather  _ sip  _ it than throw it back like you just did. If you wanted to do shots, I would have suggested Fireball instead.”

“Ugh, no cinnamon.” Emily said. “Not after last year.”

“What?” Tara asked. “Puking on Anderson’s ugly Christmas sweater at Rossi’s party wasn’t the highlight of your evening?”

“You didn’t see the dry cleaning bill for that ugly Christmas sweater.” Emily fired back. “I already had to put a stop to Garcia hanging up mistletoe all over the bullpen, that’s one conversation with the Human Resources department that I  _ don’t  _ wanna have.”

“Too bad.” Tara said. “It might’ve spiced things up.”

“Oh, I’m almost ninety percent sure it was an elaborate excuse for her to lock lips with Alvez.” Emily said. “And what do you care, anyway? Is there a budding workplace romance I don’t know about?”

“Wouldn’t  _ you  _ like to know?” Tara replied, bumping her shoulder against Emily’s. “Nah, I just think maybe it would be easier for  _ certain  _ people to make a move on others if they had a good excuse.”

“Well…” Emily measured her tone carefully. “Maybe if  _ some  _ people want to make a move, they should just go for it. Off the clock, of course.”

Something shifted in Tara’s expression, and before Emily could open her mouth to ask what the other woman was thinking, Tara’s head dipped down to capture Emily’s mouth with her own. Emily stiffened, then relaxed into the kiss, the feeling of Tara’s lips moving against hers, and then it was over as quickly as it had happened. Tara broke away first, seeming to remember where she was and who she was with all at once. She looked away even as Emily stared at her, mouth open in shock.

“I’m sorry.” Tara said quickly. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that, it was stupid of me, I just…”

The remainder of her sentence was lost as Emily took Tara’s face in her hands and pulled her in to reunite their lips. Tara started, shocked by the contact but then she wrapped her arms around Emily’s waist and kissed her back with a desperation that made it feel like she was afraid to let go and break the spell. It was as if something had caught hold of both women, their passion was almost furious. Emily coaxed Tara’s lips apart and plunged her tongue into the other woman’s mouth, melting a little at the sensation, and she was rewarded for her efforts with something between a grunt and a moan and Tara pushing her up against the nearest wall. It felt like she was in a daze, like she could float away on a cloud. Her body felt tingly all over, a feeling that was only amplified by Tara taking Emily’s bottom lip between her teeth and pulling gently before diving down to kiss and suck on her neck. Emily arched into her, feeling like she was quickly losing control both of her senses and the situation, and she was finding she didn’t mind the loss.

“Do you, uh-“ Emily stammered, breathless. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”

Tara looked up at Emily and lifted a brow. “Are you sure?”

“I- aren’t you?” Emily said. A sudden jolt of irrational fear overtook her, that she had somehow misread the intentions of the woman who was  _ literally  _ leaving marks down her neck at that very moment.

“Oh, I  _ know  _ I am.” Tara replied between kisses. She nipped at Emily’s pulse point. “I just want to make sure that this is what you want first.”

“Tara.” Emily said, lifting the other woman’s face to look in her eyes. “This is what I want.”

The words were like magic, and the women wasted no more time stumbling down the hall towards the bedroom, shedding clothes as they went, barely able to keep their hands and mouths off one another. By the time they shut the bedroom door behind them, they were both completely free of clothing and Emily drank in the sight of Tara, bare and absolutely gorgeous in front of her. The strength of her want was so great it was almost painful. Tara caught her looking and smiled, pulling Emily in for another kiss and ground their hips together. Her body brushed Emily’s thigh and Emily felt the moisture between her own legs increase after she was made aware of just how wet Tara was. The taller woman laid her back onto the bed gently and straddled her, then Tara began kissing her way down Emily’s body, making a detour at her breasts, kissing them and sucking the nipples gently until Emily was writhing, feeling almost drunk from the sensation.

“You have such a beautiful body.” Tara murmured into Emily’s skin as she planted kisses down her torso, nipping at the soft skin on her stomach. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“Not like this.” Emily said, her breath hitching. “Any more, I just get questions about all the scars. Nothing says sexy like a body that looks like it’s seen battle.”

“I like them.” Tara said, kissing and running a thumb affectionately over a scar on Emily’s lower abdomen that she was particularly ashamed of, something Tara seemed to pick up on. “They’re part of your story, who you are. They make you even  _ more  _ beautiful to me.”

Emily stared at Tara, slack jawed. “No one’s ever said anything like that to me before.”

Tara smiled and moved to kiss Emily’s inner-thighs.

“They should.” She said. “Because it’s true.”

Tara settled between Emily’s legs, took in the sight of the other woman’s drenched sex, and lowered her head to take a taste. Emily didn’t even try to bite back the moan that escaped her mouth in response to the contact. Tara seemed to relish the noises that her tongue against Emily’s clit were eliciting from the woman’s throat, she looked up at Emily and smiled before continuing, coating her tongue with the sticky sweetness of her arousal.

“Are you always this wet, Prentiss?” She asked, smirking slightly. “Or am I doing something right?”

“I think that’s all you.” Emily panted. “Because of you. Oh god, please don’t stop.”

“Don’t worry.” Tara teased. “I’m not finished with you yet. I plan on  _ enjoying  _ this, Emily.”

She lowered her head again and flicked at Emily’s clit with her tongue before running it down the expanse of pink, down to her soaked core before returning to her post. Tara swirled the tip of her tongue in circles against the sensitive nerve, began sucking on it, running her tongue along the underside. All the while, Emily was moaning and sweating, completely fucked and feeling like she was going out of her mind. Her legs began to shake, she was already close. Tara kissed an inner thigh, bit the skin just a little, seeming to enjoy the squeak Emily made.

“Whose pussy is this?” Tara asked.

“Yours.” Emily replied with a whimper.

“And what about you?” Tara said softly, kissing the other thigh. “Are you mine too?”

“Yes.” Emily said. “I’m yours, Tara.”

“Mmm, I like hearing you say my name.” Tara chuckled a little. “Almost as much as I like hearing you moan.”

“Is that so?” Emily laughed, then she gasped when Tara slid two fingers inside of her. “Oh fuck.”

“Do you like that?” Tara said softly, crooking her fingers and pumping experimentally. “Do you like having my fingers inside of you?”

“Yes.” Emily moaned. “I like having you inside of me.”

Tara bent her head and licked Emily again, a satisfied hum vibrating in her throat.

“I want you to come for me.” She said. “I’m going to make you come over and over and over again until you’re begging me for mercy. Until that sweet little pussy of yours is throbbing.”

Emily’s only response was a gasp of shock at the language she was unused to hearing come out of Tara’s mouth, followed by a whimper as the other woman continued to work her with her mouth and thrust her fingers in and out of her. Emily felt her center tighten around Tara’s fingers and soon she was careening over the edge of ecstasy, a cry ripping from her throat signaling her release. Tara didn’t let up, she continued to pump her fingers, drawing out Emily’s orgasm as much as she could. When Emily’s body finally relaxed, muscles going slack, Tara kissed her stomach and allowed her a moment to catch her breath before she repositioned, coming to sit beside Emily on the bed. She kissed the side of Emily’s temple, pushing dark, sweaty hair from the woman’s face, and dipped her hand between Emily’s thighs. Her breath was hot as she whispered in the other woman’s ear.

“I’m not finished with you yet, Emily.” Tara said. “Are you ready to come again?”

Emily couldn’t think. Her head was swimming and she was caught between already being overstimulated by pleasure and wanting more, more of this, more of  _ her,  _ of Tara touching her, fucking her senseless. She let out a shaky breath and kissed Tara, tasting herself on the other woman’s lips.

“Yes.” She said. And that was all the encouragement Tara needed to proceed. She kissed Emily once, twice, stroking the inside of her thigh before returning her fingers to the depths of Emily’s core.

The thrusts started slow, then grew faster and faster. With her free hand, Tara began to play with Emily’s nipples, rolling one between her finger and thumb, flicking and pinching ever so slightly. The stimulation caused guttural, primal moans and curses to spill from Emily’s mouth, she was half-delirious from want. She moaned again, loudly, and Tara turned her head to silence her by capturing her in a heated, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues danced together as Tara seemed to push Emily closer to a second orgasm. It was over even more quickly than the first, Emily broke away as a high-pitched noise escaped her. She rode through it desperately, her head falling to Tara’s shoulder, leaning on her as if for strength. Tara removed her fingers from within her but moved them to rub Emily’s clit, trying to draw out her ecstasy.

“That’s it, beautiful girl.” Tara said. “Keep going for me.”

Emily whimpered and pressed her forehead to Tara’s, her eyes squeezed shut. Tara captured Emily’s lips with her own and continued rubbing her. Emily practically screamed as Tara’s hand helped to bring about another orgasm on the heels of the second one. Her whole body shook and without warning, fluid gushed from between her legs all over the sheets. Tara didn’t miss a beat, resting her previously occupied hand on Emily’s knee. She kissed her forehead.

“You’re fucking incredible, Emily Prentiss.” Tara murmured. “That was amazing.”

“I- wha- ?” Emily said, struggling to get the thoughts straight in her head. “What the hell  _ was  _ that?”

_ “That-“  _ Tara said, nodding to the wet patch on the bed between Emily’s legs. “Was perfectly normal, and pretty fucking hot, in my opinion. You’ve never-? Has that never happened for you before?”

“Uh, once or twice, like ten years ago.” Emily said, her cheeks burning. “But I mean, what the fuck?”

Tara’s face fell. “Are you okay?” She asked. “If I took things too far…”

“No! No.” Emily replied quickly. “I’m okay, I’m fine. That was just  _ really  _ intense. Obviously.”

“I’m sorry.” Tara said. “I didn’t...I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me to stop if you need to stop.”

“Tara, I’m okay.” Emily said. She put a hand on Tara’s face and looked at her, her expression sincere. “It was just...surprising, that’s all.”

Tara nodded. “Okay.”

There was a beat of silence and Emily flashed her a grin. “You really think it was hot?”

“Oh, it was  _ incredibly  _ hot.” Tara chuckled. “It’s been a long time since I got  _ that  _ kind of reaction from a woman I’ve been with.”

“Oh.” Emily said and something in her tone changed, became seductive. “Would you say it made  _ you  _ hot?”

“It did.” Tara said. “Why?”

“Well, you did all of  _ that  _ for me.” Emily said, her hand drifting to Tara’s thigh. “But last time I checked, we hadn’t taken care of  _ you  _ yet.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Tara said. “Trust me, that did a lot more for me than you might think. If you need to take a break, I can certainly wait.”

“I know.” Emily said softly. “But I don’t want a break, Tara. I want…”

Emily trailed off and her eyes drifted down to look at Tara’s naked form. She stroked Tara’s thigh, noting the other woman’s change of breath. Emily’s eyes flicked back up to Tara, whose own eyes were boring into her with such intensity and lust and something else that she couldn’t yet name.

“I want to touch you.”

Tara swallowed. “Okay.” She said. “Well, what did you have in mind?”

“I want to try something.” Emily said. “If you’re game.”

“That depends.” Tara replied. “What is it?”

“I want you to sit on my face.”

Tara blinked. “Come again?”

“I want you to sit on my face.” Emily repeated. “I want you on top of me, letting me pleasure you.”

“Well, I mean it would be one more thing to cross off of my bucket list.” Tara said. “I just don’t want you to not be able to breathe or anything.”

“Trust me.” Emily said with a laugh. “If I’m having trouble breathing, I’ll let you know. And if you want to stop, just tell me. I just want to make you feel as good as you made  _ me  _ feel.”

Tara laughed. “Okay.” She said. “Let’s try it.”

Emily smiled and kissed Tara. Her hand traveled across the other woman’s thigh to rub slow circles on her clit, gentle touches that seemed to try and tell her that Emily wasn’t going to do anything until she had Tara’s permission. Emily could feel Tara’s arousal building in the moisture began to form on her fingers and the way Tara’s hips bucked at her touch. Tara moaned into her mouth and Emily pulled away, settling back down on the bed while Tara got into position. She looked down nervously as she arranged her legs on either side of Emily’s head.

“Hey.” Emily said. “The minute you’re not okay with this, I’ll stop. You just have to say the word.”

“I know.” Tara said. “Are- are you ready?”

“Oh, trust me.” Emily grinned. “I am  _ more _ than ready for you, Tara Lewis.”

Tara took a deep breath and slowly lowered herself down onto Emily’s waiting mouth, trying to keep her weight on her legs. Emily placed her hands on Tara’s hips and pulled her closer, tongue lapping at the taste of her. Tara bit her lip as Emily suckled at her clit, tongue running along the underside of the bundle of nerves and Tara found that she enjoyed the feeling. Her hips began to rock in spite of her lingering self-consciousness. She shuddered at the sensation of Emily’s mouth on her.

“I uh…” Tara said, flustered. “Can you breathe?”

Emily paused, lifting Tara slightly by the hips, her eyebrows raised. “Kind of hard to talk right now, babe.”

“Right.” Tara said. “Sorry.”

“Relax.” Emily replied. “If I’m having trouble breathing, I will find a way to let you know.”

Tara nodded. “Okay.”

Emily smiled and gripped Tara’s hips, returning to her work. Tara gasped, feeling Emily’s tongue trace her clit. It felt like she was writing poems on Tara’s body with it, and Tara lost what was left of her inhibitions as Emily continued on, licking and sucking, savoring the way Tara tasted. It almost seemed as if Emily was enjoying it as much if not more than her, which only emboldened Tara even more. Her hips started rocking again as she tried to get Emily’s mouth where she needed it most. She felt the heat within her begin to rise, tension building in her core and her pleasure increasing with every touch, every flick of Emily’s tongue. One of Emily’s hands snuck from Tara’s hips up her body to feel her breast, Tara moaned and put her hand over Emily’s, repositioning it slightly and showing her how she wanted to be touched. Her legs trembled as Emily continued and it wasn’t long before Tara’s movements ceased, fragmented cries fell from her mouth as waves of pleasure crashed over her. She called out Emily’s name over and over again, and Emily continued on, sucking on Tara’s clit, flicking with her tongue to bring on a second orgasm and then a third. Sweat trickled down Tara’s back, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Tremors like little aftershocks hit her and suddenly it was too much for her to go on.

“Emily!” She said breathlessly. “Em, stop. I can’t take any more. It’s too much.”

Without further prompting, Emily released her. She kissed Tara’s inner thighs and gave her the sweetest smile as Tara settled back down beside her on the bed. She watched Tara, waiting patiently for the other woman to catch her breath again. Tara put her hands on her face, feeling the heat in her cheeks. Emily kissed the side of her head and placed a hand on Tara’s stomach in an affectionate gesture.

“Are you okay?” She asked.

Tara nodded, still breathing heavy. Her brown eyes fixed on Emily’s and she smiled.

“Yeah.” She replied. “I’m uh, I’m more than okay.”

“Are you sure?” Emily asked, nuzzling her. “That seemed like it was a lot for you towards the end.”

“It did.” Tara said. “But it was good. Really good.”

Emily smiled. “Good.” She said. “Do you- do you maybe want to stay the night?”

“If that’s alright.” Tara said. “I- is it?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Emily said, lifting her shoulder in a shrug.

“Okay.” Tara said. “Okay. I’ll stay.”

“Good.” Emily said, getting up to grab a few oversized tee shirts and sweats from her drawer. “I don’t know about you, but I am  _ exhausted  _ after all that. I don’t know how well this stuff is gonna fit since you’re like almost half a foot taller than me, but it’s something.”

“Thanks.” Tara said. She opened her mouth to ask a question, then faltered. “Do you, uh, do you need any help changing the sheets or anything?”

“Ah, that’s okay.” Emily said. “I’ve got it. You’re a guest. Besides, you’ve done more than enough work.”

Tara chuckled. “Fair enough.”

They changed their clothes and fell back into clean sheets, sleep quickly overtaking them. Still, even as they drifted off, both women silently wondered and worried about how the events of the night would change things in the morning light. They had embarked on something unknown that night, hadn’t asked any questions about what it meant or where they were heading. Both Tara and Emily secretly worried that the spell would be broken with the rising of the sun, and both of them secretly hoped against hope that it would remain intact in the dawn of a new day.

Morning came and Emily was almost relieved to wake up beside Tara, feeling silly for her silent fear that the other woman would have disappeared like something out of a dream. Emily wasn’t much of a cook, but she managed to avoid burning a pan full of scrambled eggs and only slightly burned some toast that morning so that when Tara finally awoke, breakfast was waiting for her on the table, complete with coffee. Tara thanked her and the two ate in an awkward silence, neither woman ready to broach the topic of what had happened between them the night before and what it meant for them moving forward. After they had cleaned their plates and finished a cup of coffee, Tara cleared her throat and Emily felt her stomach do a flip, bracing herself for whatever happened next.

“So…” Tara said. “Is this the part where you tell me that last night was fun, but it can’t happen ever again and we have to be okay with it just being a one time thing?”

“I, uh.” Emily stammered. She looked down, chuckled sadly. When she looked back up at Tara, her cheeks were pink and her eyes shone with tears, “Is that all you  _ want  _ it to be? A one time thing?”

“Honestly? No.” Tara said. “I’m too old for hookups, but I know that this could get...complicated with us.”

“Because of the job?” Emily asked, surprised at the anger in her tone. “The rules?”

“Because you’re  _ you,  _ Emily!” Tara said, clearly exasperated. “I know there are loopholes, ways around the rules. I just don’t want to give too much of myself to you without knowing what you really want.”

Emily opened her mouth, but no words came out. She closed it, took a deep breath and tried again.

“I’m not good at this stuff, Tara.” She said. “I get scared and I have a talent for self-sabotage. But what I feel...the way I feel about  _ you  _ is more than just sex. I can’t promise to be everything you want, or that I won’t screw this up and hurt you at some point. But I’m willing to give this thing a try if you are.”

Tara looked at Emily for a long time without saying anything. The silence stretched out for what seemed like hours, and Emily felt the tears in her eyes threaten to begin spilling out of her when Tara took her hand.

“Don’t cry.” Tara said softly. “I don’t want to start whatever this thing is with tears.”

“Really?” Emily said, wholly unable to disguise the hope in her voice. “You want...you want this too?”

“I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t, Em.” Tara laughed. “I wouldn’t have had sex with you until one in the morning if I didn’t. I just didn’t know if  _ you  _ wanted the same thing too.”

“I do.” Emily said, wiping her eyes. “I have, for the longest time...I just didn’t want to change things between us and risk losing what we already had.”

“No danger of that.” Tara said and kissed Emily on the nose. “I don’t think anything could change the way I feel about you, Emily Prentiss.”

Emily choked out a laugh. “Do you want to go out on a  _ real _ date?” She asked. “Not that last night wasn’t one for the books, but I wanna do this right with you. You deserve that much.”

“How about dinner and a movie?” Tara suggested. “I know this great little Greek restaurant with the most  _ amazing  _ moussaka, and I have the entire Star Wars series on blu-ray. Then maybe later, if you’re up for it...we could continue what we started last night?”

“Tara Lewis.” Emily said, grinning. “I like the way you think.”

Tara chuckled and kissed Emily, who returned the kiss happily and squeezed Tara’s hand. One snowy night had changed everything for them, and while there was no telling where this newfound romance would lead, Emily was excited to find out. She smirked and remembered Tara’s comment the night before about spicing the holidays up at the BAU and thought that, completely by accident, they may have just made this the most interesting Christmas that the unit had seen in a long time. Either way, she felt herself looking forward to the future, to Christmas and New Years and beyond, and for the first time in a long time, she felt hopeful.

Maybe this was exactly the kind of change she needed.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
